srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:The Brothers
. }} General Information This quest was added in January 2017. Tips * Be agreeable, violent and investigative for maximum rewards * Don't flee Prerequisites The Green Giant Walkthrough One of the owners of the inn, Yurrith, is willing to pay you 500 gold for going to a nearby farm and dealing with the Telldare brothers, though he doesn't want them dead or permanently harmed. They have turned violent after the death of their father and been accused of stealing a dog. * Agree to visit the Telldare brothers: The adventure continues * Ask him why he's willing to pay: He admits that his reasons are partly selfish, but also says that the thing with Topper the dog has pushed him into seeking your help. * Decline the task: He begs you to reconsider, you get 16 General XP if you persist and the adventure ends. A man approaches you outside the inn and wants a private word. You get 4 XP to Divination (30+) for detecting his evil aura and finding out that he means you no harm. He's willing to pay you 2,000 gold for killing the brothers. * Inquire further with the stranger: He gives no more details, but says that you won't be implicated. * Accept his proposal: He'll meet you outside Warfoot when you return, says that others will clean up after you and warns you against lingering near the crime scene for too long. This unlocks the "Kill the brothers" option below. * Reject the proposal or decline to hear him out: He too asks you to reconsider and leaves if you persist. You continue to the farm either way and find the brothers fixing a wagon, they ask you about your business there. * Kill the brothers: You catch them off guard. ** . ** . Then you fight * Attempt to intimidate the brothers: . ** Failure: Albrogg hurls a square of iron at you - . Then you fight them together as below. * Attempt to persuade the brothers: . * Teach the brothers a harsh lesson: You fight . * Ask them about Sidlarn Vestred's missing dog: Same as if you'd failed one of the checks above. A man will decapitate you if you flee from the brothers, you get the option to kill them if you subdued them. If you leave them alive you can ask about the dog and have them fetch it, otherwise you can try to open the hatch which you'll find if you decide to search the farm. * 4 XP to Thievery (40+) or 8 XP to Telekinesis (50+)/Destruction (50+) if you use one of these to open it. * Attempt to bash through the hatch: . You return the dog if you found it. Completing the grim task for the stranger earns you the promised 2,000 gold, then you return to the inn for the 500 gold from Yurrith. You lie to him if you kill the brothers and say that they ran away, otherwise you tell the truth without revealing much. You'll get a slightly different ending text depending on your choices. The adventure ends and you get 384 XP to General. Rewards * 4 XP to Divination (30+) * 8-18 combat XP (optional) * 500 gold and 384 General XP for completion * 2000 extra gold and 4-8 specific XP for the more violent path Category:Normal or Scaled Difficulty Category:Quests for Gold